


Misled

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Queer Character, Ramen, Self-Acceptance, sry this is going to be rly bad LMAO, yamanba girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ikeda Ayumi simply does not care at this point. She still has to defeat a giant yellow octopus by the end of the year.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Misled

Ikeda Ayumi didn’t like many things, but she especially hated school.

She imagines at some point she must have adored it - with all the crayons and two-digit multiplication and cutting out dozens and dozens of circles. Sadly Kunugigaoka, the pitiful school she went to, likely stopped having that type of education after the age of, well, never. Instead, they learned the amazing and definitely not harmless ways of never-ending competition for grades and bullying.

Ayumi wants to say she was above that, but she too was lured into that trap. She believed the philosophy as much as every other disappointing asshole at that school. Ayumi believed the sugar-coated lies Kunugigaoka fed her until she collapsed in her father’s restaurant. Foolishly, her last thought before waking up in a lonely hospital bed was, “Now I won’t be able to take my exams tomorrow.”

The girl ended up staying at the hospital for over a month, being treated for malnutrition, emancipation, and stress. That could have been avoided if Ayumi noticed something was wrong when she started finding clumps of hair sticking to her pillowcase when she woke up every morning. If she had done that, maybe the whole school wouldn’t have known how hard she was working to maintain her grades. Ayumi could still have been in the main building.

But now, it was practically an open secret that Ikeda Ayumi fainted in her father’s restaurant because she couldn’t properly manage her time. Big fucking whoop.

It wasn’t like anybody would have treated her worse because of that. Nobody there could be considered a “bad” person. They just weren’t good people either. Her relationships with most of her classmates weren’t as if she was a bread-shuttle, but besides her friendship with Kaho, they were shallow. Maybe it was because they were better than average, but nothing extraordinary - no that was precisely why - that she did not care. In a strange way that hurts, but if they didn’t try, why should she? There is no point in an equation of relationships if it did not benefit you. It’s like saying 1+1=0: why say it when it isn't true? What fun do you experience from spouting nonsense?

* * *

Kou was so tired.

It’s almost been 30 hours since he last slept and he’s made over 1,000 ramen orders by now and he thinks he got oil in his eye, but he couldn’t even stop working because some crackhead decided to randomly have an after-work party at his restaurant, where all the workers were sumo wrestlers and he didn’t want to bother his daughter because he knew Ayumi would get stressed out and probably overwork herself and she randomly had to leave because of a group of people dressed in black suits, and now he was almost 99% sure she got kidnapped and now he had to call the police if she didn’t safely come back in 2 minutes-

God, he was such a mess.

* * *

“So let me get this straight. Apparently, since I’m in End Class class next year, I’ll have to assassinate a giant, super-fast, yellow, talking octopus with the rest of my classmates? And if we don’t accomplish this by next May, the world goes ka-pow, just like the moon?”

There were a few beats of silence before the man with spiky hair - Karasuma, she was pretty sure - answered, “That essentially covers it. You’ll have to sign a contract of disclosure - meaning you can’t tell this secret of yo-”

“I know what a contract of disclosure means.”

“Nevertheless it’s important that you understand what you’re getting into. This being is capable of mass destruction, and all of the world governments agreed to its conditions. No, it would be more appropriate to say that they were cornered into this. This creature - this monster - can’t be defeated by any missile, bomb, or gun of ours. We had to create special weapons, specifically designed so you would have any chance at all, to destroy him. If any information on this situation gets leaked to the public, I can't guarantee what would happen to your loved ones.”

Ayumi felt a bead of sweat slide down her face. It was like there were dozens of spotlights on her face, crowds of people waiting for her next reaction. What was there to say? What other option was there?

“Is that a threat, Mr.Karasuma?”

“Consider it what you like Ikeda. I already know your answer.”

How suave. After all, there was no choice but to face the monster.

* * *

The classic neon lights stood out against the black backdrop of the sky, highlighting the presence of the restaurant they were about to head into. Normally, he would not step into such establishments out of his own will. Today was apparently not one of those days, however, as his "friends" claimed that since it was the first day of their last year together at Kunugigaoka, they should at least have a meal together. A friend was such a shallow concept - being a friend was even worse. There was no officiality to it; it could not be compared to something like servitude or a familial relationship. Moreover, there was no promised loyalty embedded in the relationship, and there would always be a constant struggle of power. Though for the life of him, Asano could not understand why they had to go to a ramen restaurant.

He racked his whole mind for an instance of Araki ever desperately needing to go to Ikeda Ramen. In fact, on September 19, of the very last year, he could distinctly remember Araki saying he hated ramen and Ikeda, the girl whose family owned the place. It was how she managed to embarrass him in front of the whole A-Class, or something along those lines. And now Araki insisted on going here? Asano knew something was off about the situation.

A loud voice pulled him back to reality.

“ASANO! Tell Araki that he’s being stupid!”

Araki sniffed and turned away from the others, “I’m NOT being stupid! My plan will definitely work. Koyama, you’re just afraid of me getting a girlfriend before you do.”

Asano blinked. When had Araki’s plan involved getting a girlfriend by going to a ramen place? Next to him, Seo burst out laughing, his back hunched over and physically shaking.

“I don’t think you should say that to Koyama, Araki. The last time you insulted him you ended up in a hospital bed. Unless you need a reminder, that is?”

All five virtuosos let out a wince, they could not forget the cupcake incident of December. It was a serious tragedy, in the way having to go to the bathroom every five minutes to shit was. Araki ended up suffering the most from the incident, but no person was void of its effects. Koyama had accidentally given himself food poisoning too.

In the midst of their recollections, they had inadvertently stopped at the entrance of the restaurant. “Excuse me, but are you not going to enter?”, a Yamanba girl called out.

Araki stopped arguing with Koyama and tilted his head to face the girl, his cheeks flushing red and his voice coming out as a stutter, “U-uh, you can go ahead.” His face moving to whimsically look at the girl.

Asano and Sakakibara maintained eye-contact, they were both aware that Araki never acted like that before. Nevertheless, reminded by the Yamanba girl that they were currently blocking the only entryway of Ikeda Ramen, they brushed that problem off their shoulders, for now.

The group of five walked into the crowded restaurant and luckily spotted a free table. Seo pulled an empty chair to the table and waited for a waiter to come to them.

Araki was still looking at the panda-looking girl, who was now talking to another black-haired girl. Strangely, the latter looked familiar to Asano.

“So...Are we going to talk about it?”

Koyama blankly looked at Sakakibara. The latter only blinked in response.

Seo picked up, “Are we just ignoring Araki now has the hots for a Ganguro girl.”

“If we’re being precise,” Sakakibara whispered, “She’s a Yamanba girl. Yamanba.”

Asano now remembered that Sakakibara had an awful cold, as well as a weird appreciation for the fashion trends of girls. While the latter was probably formed from his playboy ways, Asano desperately did not want a cold of his own to develop and wished that Sakakibara brought a face mask.

Araki had an expression of utter confusion on his face. “How is that different from Ganguro?”

A high, feminine voice piped up, “The easiest way to put it is that Yamanba comes from Ganguro, but Yamanba is definitely a much more extreme version.”

All five virtuosos turned to face the owner of the voice - the Yamanba girl’s friend. Araki turned into a deep shade of red, and Asano felt pity for him.

Araki recognizing the girl, said, “Ikeda! This is a surprise, what are you doing here?”

He now realized what was so familiar about this girl - she was Araki's long-time rival, Ikeda Ayumi. Next to Asano, Sakakibara muttered, “Oh my fucking god. This was his plan.”

Ikeda replied, “I work here. My-”

“Oh,” Araki interjected.

“My family owns this restaurant.”

“Oh.”

All five boys wanted to immediately leave. Asano was struggling whether to burst out crying or laughing. Araki had never felt so deeply embarrassed in front of a girl. Koyama was planning what type of laxative he should next put in Araki’s cookies. Seo just wanted to see Kaho. Sakakibara desperately needed to give Araki hints of how to flirt properly.

“What do you guys want to order?”

Panicking, Araki fumbled the words, “Uh- who’syourfriendoverthere.”

Ikeda’s eyebrows arched - in both obvious disdain and disappointment - and mouth smoothed to a firm line. “At least order an actual meal first. Prove to me you deserve to know her name.”

“Wow. Um, okay.”

Before Araki could continue speaking and ruin his chances with a girl he hadn't even talked to, Asano interrupted, “Well, I would like the Flying Vegan Harvest.”

With wide eyes, Seo exclaimed, “You’re vegan?”

“Wh- No! You literally saw me eat chicken this afternoon.”

Under Ikeda’s beath, she whispered, “What the actual fuck.”

Following Asano’s lead, the other four ordered a bowl of ramen as well and pretended not to hear Ikeda’s words. After Ikeda left, everyone faced Araki.

He claimed, with an unheard sense of finality, “I’m going to go here every day.”

“I can’t believe you,” Sakakibara exhaled.

Seo opened and closed his mouth, looking similar to a fish. “Didn’t you like Ikeda for almost two years? And now you moved on to her Ganguro friend, who you know nothing about?”

“Hey!” Araki defended, “She’s not a Ganguro girl. And why do I need to know everything about a girl to like her? Who decided this? Tell me, so I can go fight them.”

“Wait-” Asano realized, “You hate Ikeda! You always went off tangents about how much you despised her!”

Though Asano had to admit, he was rather suspicious of how Araki managed to bring up Ikeda to almost all their conversations. It was still a shock for him to hear how he actually liked the girl.

His friends all looked at him in a bigger shock.

Sakakibara said, with long pauses in between each word, “You thought, the person Araki could not stop talking about, the one we all saw him confess to in the first year, the girl he wanted to make a paper flower bouquet for - that girl - was somebody he hated?”

This time Koyama spoke up, “That was a confession? We’re talking about the time he sent a paper airplane with a letter challenging her to go to the cherry blossom trees to have a rap battle, right? He typed the whole thing in comic sans.”

Seo sounded like he was about to have a breakdown. “That’s what he did? And how is the font he typed the letter in relevant? He told me he learned the tango and serenaded her in the middle of the hallway only to get brutally rejected.”

A single tear slid down Sakakibara’s cheek. “I knew I should have stayed home today.”

Asano said, “I am confident he started a bet to see who knew the most history of Japan between them and ended up losing 25,000 yen. Isn’t that why he couldn't stop complaining about her for a week?”

Every person in the group was looking at Araki for an answer.

He put a finger up to his cheek, looking abashed. “Well,” Araki started, “What if I told you I did all of those things.”

Sakakibara slammed his head against the table, "This is it. I hate every one of you."

"Hey," Ikeda called out, "If you damage that table you'll have to replace it!"

"I hate life."

Asano couldn't help laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> if u haven't noticed i hc the five virtuosos as a group of dumbasses 
> 
> pls feel free to comment any improvements i can make :)


End file.
